digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wolfschuller69
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ken Ichijouji page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ryo205 (talk) 04:29, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Your edits Use an unnecessary amount of purple prose and speculation. Furthermore, it's a personality section, not a physical characteristics section. *"This almost obsessive nature in his personality is readily apparent in his appearance, given his tidy and immaculate dark suit paired with his perpetually shaggy and messy blonde hair." - where in Tamers or Konaka's design notes is it suggested that Yamaki's suit and messy hair are meant to suggest obsessiveness? In fact, how does having messy hair in any way suggest obsessiveness? *"His eyes when seen behind his always present sun glasses are a frigid and stark blue shade, which only enhances the affect of his intimidating and nearly-nonexistent body language and cold voice." - This isn't Lovecraft that we're writing here, he absolutely has body language, "frigid and stark" is redundant, and his eyes aren't even a "frigid" shade of blue. Furthermore, when we do see his eyes, it's absolutely not enhancing any intimidation. *"His respect for Takato is born of his multiple failures at containing the Digimon humbling him and witnessing the power that the Tamers possess. He often is professional in his relationship with them, but shows concern for their safety, such as telling Takato to not take unnecessary risks during the conflict with Locomon." -- multiple grammar issues, and no, his respect for Takato is because Takato proves that Digimon are not always a threat, not because Takato showed a display of power. I've revised the section to be more accurate and contain as much of what you were adding that I can. 22:55, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Quit it with the martyr complex. This wiki does not allow speculation, end of, and half the stuff you're adding doesn't even make sense, even ignoring the purple prose. *"He also does not handle failure very well, succumbing to bouts of self pity and sloppiness and evidence of a smoking binge as evidenced by numerous cigarette butts in an ash tray in his apartment." - "evidence of a smoking binge is evidenced"? Come on. Come the fuck on. Furthermore, him smoking is not shown to relate to him failing in anything. The problem with what you're adding is that it is grasping at straws and claiming connections between completely unrelated details. *"It is commonly believed that he is trying to quit smoking and that this compulsion is caused by his body's desire for a cigarette." -- "It is commonly believed" should not be on the wiki at all, anywhere. That's speculation, which the rest of the community has decided is not acceptable. I've explained each time, in detail, why I've reverted parts of what you added. I've also kept the usable portions. If you keep throwing a tantrum and edit warring, you will be banned. I would highly suggest you start using the article's talk page to ask for comment from other editors, instead of trying to force your version of the page through. 02:08, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :Nevermind, I noticed that your reaction to the pretty polite implementation of ::''FIRST RULE: Your contributions will be mercilessly edited by other editors if they are found to be lacking, in violation of wiki standards, or even if they just prefer different phrasing. Do not edit this wiki if you can't stand to see that happen. '' :Was to vandalize my user page. Shitheels who throw tantrums about not getting their way are not welcome on this wiki. You won't be missed. 02:12, February 29, 2016 (UTC)